PRINCESS BAEKHYUN
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: [CHAPTER 5] Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? SUBAEK/ HOBAEK/ CHANSOO/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and others **

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

**Happy reading**

kring…kring…kring…

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SM High School yang sudah mulai kelaparan berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan setidaknya nasi hangat dengan lauk pauk yang beraneka ragam dan yang pasti dengan rasa yang lezat. Tidak kecuali seorang namja berkulit seputih susu yang juga sudah kelaparan mengingat ia tidak sarapan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah karena takut terlambat. Suho, nama namja itu segera melesat dari kelasnya meninggalkan sahabatnya Park Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyalin tugas matematika yang akan dikumpulkan setelah jam istirahat berakhir.

"changiiiiiiii….." teriak seorang yeoja tak jauh dari tempat Suho sedang memakan makanannya.

"baekhyun, ah.." jawab Suho sumringah ketika didapatinya sang yeojachingu yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun menghampirinya di salah satu meja di kantin itu.

"kau makan apa? Kenapa tidak menungguku datang ke kelasmu, huh. Kan kita bisa ke kantin bersama." Kata Baekhyun

"mian, changi. Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Aku sangat lapar karena belum sarapan tadi pagi. Aku bangun kesiangan dan takut terlambat ke sekolah" jawab Suho

"huh, yasudah. Aku juga mau makan makanan yang sama seperti punyamu, changi" kata Baekhyun manja.

"arraseo. Mau aku pesankan?" tanya Suho lagi.

"ani. Aku mau makan yang ini saja" kata Baekhyun yang menunjuk nampan berisi makanan yang sedang dimakan oleh Suho.

"arraseo. Aku suapi ya, ayo buka mulutnya…" kata Suho lagi sambil menyuapi Baekhyun dan terjadilah adegan suap-suapan antara dua sejoli yang sedang dilanda asmara itu.

"changi, nanti aku mau pulang bersamamu ya, aku juga mau main ke rumahmu. Aku mau bertemu dengan Jongin" kata Baekhyun pada Suho.

"eh, ke rumahku? Kau sudah ijin dengan orangtuamu, chagi?" tanya Suho lagi

"sudah. Aku bilang mau main di rumah Suho" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"arraseo. Nanti kita pulang bersama ya" kata Suho lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak kecil rambut Baekhyun.

"jangan diacak, suho. Aku kan baru ke salon kemarin" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"jangan dipoutkan begitu. Jelek tahu, hahahaa" kata Suho sambil tertawa

"YA! Kim Joonmyeon, cari mati, huh!" jawab Baekhyun kesal yang dibilang jelek oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"hahahaa" Suho masih tertawa dan Baekhyun yang kesal malah mencubit lengan Suho. "aaaa…. Changi, appo,appo , lepaskan, aduh…" seketika tawa Suho berhenti karena cubitan Baekhyun.

"huh, lemah" kata Baekhyun lagi. Suho hanya tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan diarahkan kehadapannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata Baekhyun dan seketika jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan cepatnya dan rona merah menjalar dipipinya karena ditatap intens oleh Suho.

"aku memang lemah dihadapan princess cantik yang satu ini. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lemah untuk melindungi dan mencintai princess cantik yang sekarang ada dihadapanku saat ini" kata Suho yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah karena malu dan senang dan.. ah bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya saat ini.

"gombal" jawab Baekhyun singkat "tapi aku suka" lanjutnya. Dan setelah itu Suho mencium kening Baekhyun lembut.

"YA! Kim Joonmyeon, ini masih di kantin." Kata Baekhyun

"tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada masalah kalau aku mencium yeojachinguku sendiri?" tanya Suho. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"tetap saja. Kau ini kan contoh untuk sekolah. Ingat, kau ketua OSIS disini. Masa menciumku di depan umum sih" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"arraseo. Tak akan kuulangi. Habis kau terlalu manis sih" goda Suho lagi.

"Ya! Kim Joonmyeon…"

"Suho!" teriak seorang namja memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa ke tempat Suho dan Baekhyun.

"waeyo? Kau sudah selesai menyalin tugasnya?" tanya Suho pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jung Saem memanggil kita" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"baiklah. Changi, aku pergi dulu ya. Habiskan makanannya. Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah. Jangan nakal. Saranghaeyo" kata Suho pada Baekhyun.

"arraseo, nado saranghaeyo changi" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Suho dan Chanyeol segera menemui Jung saem yang merupakan wakil kesiswaan di SM High School. Suho dan Chanyeol adalah Ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus sahabat yang sangat dekat. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak di Elementtary School.

Suho adalah murid biasa yang hidupnya sederhana. Ibunya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebagai karyawan biasa. Ia dan adiknya Kim Jongin yang baru memasuki Elementary School sudah tidak memiliki ayah. Ayah mereka meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, sebelum Jongin lahir. Kehidupan Suho bisa dibilang sangat sederhana. Ia bukan namja yang memiliki banyak uang dan sekolah dengan mengendarai mobil mewah. Ia tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana dan sekolah menggunakan sepeda motor.

Suho anak yang pintar. Ia gigih dan pandai. Selain itu juga rajin dan murah hati. Senyumnya yang seperti malaikat menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Byun Baekhyun, sang princess sekolah jatuh hati pada Suho. Kehidupan mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

Baekhyun adalah seorang anak konglomerat terkenal di Korea. Ayahnya memiliki bisnis properti yang terkenal sampai seluruh Asia. Ibunya adalah seorang artis terkenal. Baekhyun hidup bergelimang harta. Itulah yang membuat dirinya menjadi manja dan apapun yang diinginkannya harus dimilikinya. Termasuk Suho. Ia akan sangat marah, cemburu dan posesif apabila Suho sudah didekati oleh yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya.

Namun, setelah berpacaran dengan Suho, Baekhyun sedikit tidak manja lagi. Ia tidak lagi bersikap seenaknya kepada maid-maid di rumahnya yang biasanya akan selalu mendapat omelan gratis dari nona mudanya yang sedang ngambek atau meminta hal-hal atau barang-barang mewah yang belum tentu akan digunakannya nanti kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur dengan perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun dan mengijinkan Baekhyun dan Suho berpacaran. Disamping mereka berdua juga tau kalau Suho adalah pribadi yang bertanggung jawab, bijaksana dan pandai. Kedua orangtua Baekhyun seperti sudah menemukan pendamping yang tepat untuk Baekhyun. Mereka tidak membeda-bedakan status sosial Suho dan menerima Suho apa adanya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Suho dan Chanyeol memasuki ruang Jung saem dan disana Jung saem terlihat bersama seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan mata bulat yang sangat indah.

"Joonmyeon,ah Chanyeol,ah ini ada anak baru pindahan dari Busan. Tolong beritahukan dia dimana kelasnya dan seluruh peraturan di sekolah ini" kata Jung saem kepada keduanya. Sudah menjadi tugas Suho dan Chanyeol yang akan mengantar dan membimbing murid pindahan baru agar merasa nyaman sekolah di SM High School.

"baik seonsaengnim" jawab keduanya

"annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bagaeupseumnida" kata Kyungsoo lagi memperkenalkan diri pada Suho dan Chanyeol

"annyeonghaseo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Wakil ketua OSIS" Kata Chanyeol

"annyeonghaseo, Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku Ketua OSIS" kata Suho lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti jatuh hati. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Oh tidak, sepertinya akan ada masalah, Kyungsoo menyukai Suho.

TBC

Annyeong…..

Haiiiii readers khususnya SuBaek shipper… hahaha, aku bawain lagi 1 fanfic SuBaek nih. Dan kali ini chapter soalnya aku mau supaya alurnya bisa pas dan nggak kecepetan seperti 2 fanfic aku yang sebelumnya.

Oh iya.. ada yang udah baca "MATEMATIKA" ? maaaafkan author yang sudah lupa pelajaran matematika. Tan 90 itu bukan 1 tapi tidak terhinggaaaaa… maksud aku itu tan 45 bukan 90. Hehee… maafkan saya, maafkan saya…. Ini efek terlalu pusing mikirin SNMPTN.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian disini. Dan untuk sequel "STUPID HUSBAND SUABEK" masih dalam pengerjaan. Karena saya belum dapet feelnya lagi untuk nulis marriage life. Uwaaaaa….. annyeong^0^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum melihat Suho. Bagaimana tidak, dimata seorang Do Kyungsoo, Suho adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Senyum angelicnya menawan setiap hati yeoja. Dan Kyungsoo salah satunya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Suho. Dia diam dan membeku. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar dan bumi tempat Kyungsoo berpijak rasanya runtuh sehingga saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di awan bersama dengan pangerannya, Suho.

"ehem, nona, waktu istirahat akan segera habis, mari ikut kami" kata Suho yang berusaha memanggil Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak menggubris panggilannya.

"ehem.. Kyungsoo ya, gwenchana?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya dengan suara bass nya yang berat dan sedikit lebih keras untuk meyadarkan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya diam dan seperti melamun itu.

"eh.. iya aku baik-baik saja kok, mian" kata Kyungsoo setelah tersadar akibat suara Chanyeol.

"baiklah, ayo ikut kami ke kelasmu" ajak Suho yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Setelah berpamitan kepada Jung Seonsaengnim, mereka berjalan melewati koridor kelas yang ramai karena bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SM High School berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing sebelum guru-guru mereka memasuki kelas.

"jadi, Kyungsoo, kau ditempatkan di kelas XI C. disekolah ini kau wajib untuk mengikuti club ekstrakulikuler. Minimal 1 dan maksimal 2. Oh iya, untuk pembagian divisi ekstrakulikulernya kau bisa melihat dari brosur sekolah atau langsung melihat ke club yang kau pilih nanti. Chanyeol yang akan menemanimu nanti" jelas Suho.

"kenapa aku. Suho?" kata Chanyeol kesal.

"hehe… aku sudah ada janji dengan Baekki hari ini, yeol ah." Jawab Suho lagi.

"huh, yasudah" jawab Chanyeol menyerah. Kalaupun dia mau memaksa, pasti dia akan kena omelan gratis dari princess sekolah itu. Mereka berdua bicara sambil berbisik-bisik di depan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo agaak risih.

"ehem.. jadi kelasku yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"eh, aah iya. Di lantai 2. Ayo, kami antar" jawab Suho yang segera melesat menuju kelas XIC dimana itu juga kelas yeojachingunya.

Tok..tok..tokk…

"annyeong, Choi saem. Saya ditugaskan mengantar murid baru pindahan dari Busan untuk ditempatkan di kelas ini" kata Suho kepada Choi seonsaengnim.

"baiklah Suho, terimakasih. Kau boleh meninggalkannya disini" kata Choi seonsaengnim.

"ne, seonsaengnim" jawab Suho dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas XIC, Suho melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya lalu berbisik pelan menggerakkan bibirnya 'saranghae' katanya sebelum keluar kelas dan dijawab juga dengan Baekhyun 'nado saranghae'. Xiumin, sahabat Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun pun hanya bisa geleng-gleng kepala melihat tingkah dua sejoli itu.

"lebih keras bilangnya Baek" kata Xiumin mengejek.

"huh, kau ini mengganggu kesenangan aku saja" jawab Baekhyun.

"hihihii… "Xiumin hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Baekhyun.

"baiklah anak-anak.. akan ada teman baru untuk kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Choi seonsaengnim kepada Kyungsoo.

"annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Bagapseumnida" kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"silahkan duduk di samping Yixing. Kyungsoo ssi. Yixing, angkat tanganmu" kata Choi seonsaengnim

Yixing mengangkat tangannya dan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri tempat duduk yang kosong di Disebelah Yixing. Tempat duduk itu berada tepat di depan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"annyeong, Yixing imnida" katanya memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo

"kyungsoo imnida, bagapseumnida" jawab Kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo memulai hari barunya di sekolah barunya itu.

Kring…kring…kring…

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. Choi seonsaengnim sudah meninggalkan kelas dan menyuruh murid-murid kelas XIC menyalin catatan yang ada di papan tulis sebelum guru berikutnya masuk kelas.

"jadi, Kyungsoo ya, sudah berapa lama di Seoul?" tanya Yixing

"aku baru 2 minggu disini dan langsung sekolah disini. Ayahku dipindah tugaskan kesini" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"annyeong, Xiumin imnida" kata Xiumin tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Ya! Min eonni, kau mengagetkan aku" kata Yixing

"mianhae, Xing, hehe"

"aku Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu Xiumin ssi"

"jangan formal begitu, panggil saja min, semua orang disini memanggilku begitu" kata Xiumin lagi.

"ah kalau yang ini namanya Baekhyun." Xiumin memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"annyeong, Baekhyun ssi" sapa Kyungsoo

"annyeong" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"katakan lebih panjang Baek" kata Xiumin menegur sahabatnya itu

"aku sedang menulis min eonni, lihat kan" jawab Baekhyun lagi

"maaf ya Kyungsoo. Dia memang begitu. Agak ketus sama orang baru." Sindir Xiumin

"YA! Aku dengar itu." Jawab Baekhyun. "aku bukannya ketus, aku sedang menulis. Kalian tau kan, tulisan Choi saem itu jelek. Aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan jelas" kata Baekhyun lagi

"hihihi… Baekhyun tidak ketus kok. Dia lucu" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"hahaa… aku lucu? Kau ada-ada saja." Jawab Baekhyun

"benar kok" kata Kyungsoo

"sudah-sudah" kata Yixing "oh iya, soo, kau mau ikut club apa?" tanya Yixing lagi

"hhmm… tadi aku sudah melihat brosurnya dan ternyata banyak sekali club yang menarik. Aku jadi bingung" kata Yixing

"ikut club dance saja sama aku sama Yixing. Itu masuk divisi kesenian" kata Xiumin

"aku tidak pandai menari" jawab Kyungsoo

"kau bisa menyanyi? Ikut saja club paduan suara atau band. Bersama Baekhyun" kata Xiumin lagi.

"Baekhyun ikut club apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku paduan suara" jawab Baekhyun

"wah, aku mau ikut Baekhyun saja, boleh kan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"terserah kau saja soo, kan kau bebas memilih club yang mana saja yang kau suka" jawab Baekhyun.

"tapi aku masih bingung" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"sini aku ceritakan." Jawab Yixing. "disini kegiatan club ekstrakulikuler dibagi menjadi 4. Ada olahraga, kesenian, ilmu pengetahuan dan pecinta alam. Kalau olahraga ada basket, sepak bola, tennis dan baseball. Kalau di kesenian, ada dance, musik, dan seni lukis. Kalau ilmu pengetahuan ada matematika, kimia, biologi dan fisika. Terakhir pecinta alam. Itu divisi-divisi ekstrakulikulernya" jelas Yixing

"kalau basket dan sepakbola dipegang oleh Kim Jongdae, dari kelas XIA sebagai managernya. Kalau tennis dan baseball dipegang oleh Kim Kibum dari kelas XI A juga. Kalau dibidang kesenian hanya dipegang oleh Lee Taemin. Itu yang duduk disebelah sana (Yixing menunjuk ke arah pojok dekat jendela di baris ke 2 dari belakang) bagian ilmu pengetahuan dipegang Kyuhyun Seonsangnim. Dan pecinta alam dipegang oleh Siwon seonsaengnim" jelas Yixing lagi

"wah… menarik sekali, rencananya nanti Chanyeol akan mengajaku melihat langsung kegiatan ekskulnya" jawab Kyungsoo

"chanyeol? Um, baiklah. Kau bisa langsung berkonsultasi juga dengannya" jawab Yixing lagi.

"Kyuhyun saem datang" teriak seorang dari pintu masuk. Seluruh murid-murid segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

SKIP TIME. PULANG SEKOLAH

"uwaaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga hari ini" teriak Yixing sambil bersiap-siap pulang.

"kau langsung pulang Baek?" tanya Xiumin

"aku sudah ada janji. Aku duluan ya" Baekhyun segera melesat meninggalkan kelasnya dan juga Xiumin.

"dia semangat sekali ya" kata Kyungsoo

"kalau mau bertemu namjachingunya dia pasti semangat" kata Xiumin lagi.

"oh iya, min eonni. Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Yixing

"aniya. Aku mau menemani Luhan latihan basket hari ini" jawab Xiumin.

"waah.., aku ikut ya. Aku juga mau menemani Kris tapi tidak ada temannya" jawab Yixing.

"ayo. Aku juga malas kalau menemaninya sendiri" ajak Xiumin

"sooie, kau mau ikut?" tanya Yixing

"aku mau menunggu Park Chanyeol saja" jawab Kyungsoo.

"dia pasti di lapangan basket, sudah ikut saja, dia kan harus ijin dulu untu tidak latihan basket hari ini" jawab Xiumin lagi

"begitukah? Umm baiklah" dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan basket.

…...

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Suho sudah menunggu Baekhyun yang belum juga muncul hingga seseorang datang menutup kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun,ah… kau sudah ketahuan" jawab Suho

"kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan membawa princess cantik ini ke rumahku" kata Suho

"sudahlah, jangan banyak ngegombal. Ayo pulang. Kasian Jongie sendiri dirumah" kata Baekhyun lagi. Mereka berjalan menuju motor Suho lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumah Suho. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Suho selama perjalanan menuju rumah Suho.

Sesampainya di rumah Suho, ia segera memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki rumahnya yang sudah ada adiknya, Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Jongie.

"eonniii" jongie berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun begitu masuk ke dalam rumah Suho.

"hai, Jongie.. kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongie.

"sudah eonni. Tadi eomma masak makanan enak sekali, tapi tadi oppa malah tidak makan pagi karena kesiangan" jawab Jongie.

"benarkah? Memang apa yang dilakukan oppamu Jongie" tanya Baekhyun

"stt.. Jongie, jangan mengadu yang tidak-tidak" sahut Suho di dapur yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"hihihi… itu rahasia eonni" jawab Jongie lagi menggoda Baekhyun.

"Oh, Jongie mau main rahasa-rahasiaan sama eonni?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil lalu mulai mengelitiki perut Jongie.

"hahaha… eonni, hajima. Geli, hahaa… hajimaa, hahahaa" tawa Jongie meledak dan airmatanya menetes karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"ayo mengaku pada eonni, apa yang oppamu lakukan semalaman?" tanya Baekhyun

"bukan apa-apa Changi" jawab Suho yang kini duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ayo mengaku" Baekhyun tersenyum usil lagi dan kali ini ia kembali mengelitiki perut Suho dan dibantu oleh Jongie.

"aah… hajima.. hajimaa… hahaha… jebal…" Suho tertawa tanpa henti karena terus dikelitiki oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin. Setelah puas, Baekhyun melepaskan kelitikannya dan melihat Suho yang sudah berantakan karena kegelian.

"Jongie sayang.. kau tidak ada pr?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongie

"ada eonni. Jongie mau mengerjakan pr dulu ya" Jongie segera melesat menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2. Suho segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa lalu memeluknya.

"kau nakal changi" Kata Suho ditelinga Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun malah mendorong dada Suho menjauh darinya.

"katakan apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"hmm… bukan apa-apa changi" jawab Suho yang mulai merasakan hawa manja dan posesif Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan kalau bukan apa-apa" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"arraseo. Semalam aku mengerjakan laporan OSIS sampai jam 2 pagi karena Krystal salah membuat semua laporannya" jawab Suho lagi. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun tau kalau dia baru tidur jam 2 pagi karena pasti Baekhyun akan memarahinya dan menasehatinya panjang lebar.

"kan sudah aku bilang kalau kahmmpptt"

Bibir Baekhyun segera dibungkam oleh Suho dengan bibirnya begitu mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi ocehan panjang lebar akan keluar dari bibir manis sang princess dihadapannya.

"arraseo. Lain kali akan aku bagi dua dengan Chanyeol juga" jawab Suho setelah mengehentikan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Suho dan Suho memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"kau yang nakal changi" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Sementara itu di sekolah….

"gomawo, Chanyeol ssi sudah mau mengantarkan aku melihat-lihat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, sampai harus mengorbankan waktu latihan basketmu" kata Kyungsoo.

"gwenchana, Kyungsoo ya, sudah menjadi tugas OSIS. Hal seperti ini lumrah kok. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Kurang nyaman saja mendengarnya" kata Chanyeol

"ah, ne, Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"kalau hari senin biasanya ada club basket dan baseball yang latihan, ditambah dance dan seni rupa, lalu club kimia" jelas Chanyeol. "jadi kemungkinan hanya club-club itu saja yang bisa kita lihat hari ini" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"begitu ya, kalau club menyanyi" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"paduan suara dan band adanya hari rabu. Bersama dengan club fisika dan biologi lalu pecinta alam" jelas Chanyeol lagi "sisanya tennis dihari selasa bersama club matematika dan sepakbola di hari jumat" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"lalu di hari kamis?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu hari yang bebas. Seluruh club yang harus memiliki waktu tambahan latihan, ya misalnya untuk pertandingan di suatu tempat, pasti menggunakan hari Kamis sebagai waktu tambahan latihan. Tapi karena sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah, semua club sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertandingan antar sekolah. Makanya setiap hari kamis pasti selalu penuh" jelas Chanyeol

"jadi, Chanyeol juga sedang mempersiapkan pertandingan basket?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"umm… aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk basket dan band" jawab Chanyeol

"chanyeol ikut 2 club ya? Umm… kalau.. kalau… dia?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

"dia? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"eh, maksudku itu, Suho. Dia ikut club apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"oh, Suho itu dulu mengikuti club matematika dan menyanyi. Tapi karena terpilih jadi ketua OSIS, dia sekarang sudah tidak mengikuti keduanya lagi. Habisnya, tugasnya banyak sekali. Tapi itu dulu saat tugas-tugasnya masih menumpuk, sekarang dia ada di club matematika lagi." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

"sepertinya aku sudah tahu mau masuk club yang mana, Chanyeol ah" jawab Kyungsoo

"wah, cepat sekali. Baiklah, kau hanya perlu mengisi formulir ini lalu serahkan padaku. Nanti akan aku berikan pada ketua divisinya" jawab Chanyeol lagi

"baiklah, jeongmal gomawo, Chanyeol. Aku pamit pulang ya" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah, kau hati-hati di jalan ya. Aku harus latihan basket dulu" kata Chanyeol

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan berlawanan arah. Chanyeol menuju lapangan basket dan Kyungsoo menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah memiliki rencana bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati Suho. Maka ia akan masuk club Matematika, mengingat ia juga pandai dalam pelajaran matematika. Dan ia juga akan masuk club menyanyi, karena dia memang suka menyanyi.

Kyungsoo ya, kau dalam bahaya….

TBC

Annyeonghaseo…

Chapter 2 nya sudah update. Semoga suka ya…

Untuk review… ahh gomawo sangat kepada kalian yang sudah membaca dan review

Karena rata-rata semua review sama bilang mau lanjut ceritanya, ini aku lanjutt hahaa….

Maaf ya, nggak dibales reviewnya. Tapi terimakasih untuk support kalian. Lain kali aku bales review kalian

See ya di next chapter ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 3**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

MORNING AT SM HIGH SCHOOL

"good morning, chagiya…" sapa Suho yang baru saja sampai di sekolah dan langsung menemui sang yeojachingu di kelasnya.

"morning, chagiyaa…" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya.

"tumben pagi" kata Suho lagi.

"kenapa? Kamu nggak suka ya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"kok ngomongnya gitu sih, kan aku bercanda chagi" jawab Suho lagi

"abisnya kayaknya kamu nyindir banget deh. Kenapa kalo aku mau dateng pagi, nggak boleh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah mulai dengan 'ngambek mode on'

"kamu kenapa sih chagi, kamu masih marah soal kemarin? Aku kan udah minta maaf sama kamu. Aku nggak akan tidur larut lagi, chagi" kata Suho yang sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"kok jadi kamu yang marah sih? Udahlah aku nggak mau berantem sama kamu" jawab Baekhyun ketus lalu meinggalkan Suho sendirian di kelasnya.

'dia kenapa sih? Lagi bulanan?' batin Suho. Akhirnya Suho meninggalkan kelas yeojachingunya. Tapi setelah dia keluar kelas, Suho berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"annyeong Suho ssi" sapa Kyungsoo.

"ah, Kyungsoo, annyeong. Jangan seformal itu. Kita kan teman" jawab Suho lagi

"ah ne, suho. Oh iya, aku mau menitipkan formulir club padamu, bisa berikan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Sekarang ini Kyungsoo sedang berteriak dalam hatinya karena bisa bicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"oh begitu. Baiklah, memangnya kau ikut club apa?" tanya Suho

"umm.. itu.. matematika dan paduan suara" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"jinjja? Wah, berarti nanti kita akan bertemu di club matematika. Aku tidak tahu kau suka matematika" kata Suho lagi.

"emm.. iya, ituu… aku memang suka" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"kalau begitu berikan saja formulirnya padaku. Tidak ada bedanya juga memberikannya pada Chanyeol atau kepadaku" kata Suho lagi

"benarkah? Kamsahamnida" Kyungsoo menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran club matematika dan paduan suara pada Suho. "oh iya, kau habis dari kelasku?" tanya Kyungsoo

"umm… aku dari toilet" kata Suho.

"benarkah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya Suho. Annyeong" kata Kyungsoo

"ne. annyeong" jawab Suho lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mau menemui Baekhyun dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena sudah membuat mood nya pagi ini jadi buruk.

"aishh.. chagi, kau pergi kemana sih?" Suho terus berjalan mencari kekasihnya itu hingga ia sampai di taman sekolah yang masih sepi dan disana terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk sendirian di salah satu kursi panjang di kursi panjang itu.

"chagiya" panggil Suho lembut. Baekhyun menengadah menatap Suho yang berdiri di hadapannya. Suho sedikit kaget saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab sehabis menangis. "waeyo changi, uljima.. aku minta maaf ne. uljimaa" kata Suho sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. "kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Suho halus

"aku sebel sama kamu" jawab Baekhyun

"haha… kenapa sayang?" tanya Suho lagi

"jangan ketawa. Nggak lucu, joonmyeonie" jawab Baekhyun

"arraseo. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho lagi

"kamu nyebelin" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"iya nyebelinnya kenapa?" tanya Suho

"tadi aku marah kamu malah ikutan marah, terus pas aku ninggalin kamu, kamu malah ngobrol sama anak baru itu. Kamu udah nggak sayang lagi kan sama aku?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

'mulai lagi deh manjanya. Bener, pasti lagi bulanan. Sabaar Suho. Dia kan emang sering begini' batin Suho "iya-iya. Oke.. aku minta maaf ya. Maafin aku dong, sayang. Kan sekarang aku udah cari kamu. Aku sayaaaaaaannnggg banget sama kamu. Masa kamu ngomongnya gitu sih?" Suho mencoba mencairkan kemanjaan Baekhyun

"ne" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"udah dong, jangan nangis. Saranghae Nae Baekhyun" kata Suho

"nado saranghae, kim joonmyeon" jawab Baekhyun manja. Kita biarkan dua pasangan itu berbagi kehangatan pagi mereka walaupun harus diselingi dengan acara ngambek-ngambekan dari sang princess yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanannya.

SKIP TIME. CLASSROOM.

"kamu kenapa, Baek?" tanya Xiumin

"Min eonni, aku bingung mau nyanyi apa nih untuk festival paduan suara." Kata Baekhyun

"lagu yang pernah kamu nyanyiin aja" jawab Yixing yang sudah bergabung dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"nggak ada kemajuan dong. Aku mau bawain lagu yang baru." Kata Baekhyun lagi

"Baekhyun akan mewakili paduan suara untuk festival ya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya, makanya aku bingung soo, mau nyayi lagu apa" kata Baekhyun lagi

"umm… lagu EXO saja Baekki" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"EXO? Mereka kan punya banyak lagu" kata Baekhyun

"AH! Baby Don't Cry" jawab Xiumin cepat

"PETERPAN" kali ini Kyungsoo

"OVERDOSE!" yang ini Yixing.

"YA! Mana mungkin aku nyanyi Overdose" kesal Baekhyun

"hehe.. mian. Lagu itu kan sedang hits sekali" jawab Yixing

"aku pilih Baby Don't Cry saja" kata Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil memeluk Xiumin. "gomawo, Min Eonni" kata Baekhyun

"aku boleh bertanya tidak? Kenapa kalian memanggil Min dengan Min Eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu karena sebenarnya dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari kita" jawab Yixing

"aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang fatal sehingga mengharuskan aku istirahat selama setahun penuh dan pemulihan tulang kakiku yang sempat patah karena kecelakaan itu" jelas Xiumin

"begitukah? Berarti aku juga harus memanggilmu Min eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo

"itu terserah padamu, sooie" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"arraseo, Min eonni" jawab Kyungsoo

"wah sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu" jawab Yixing saat melihat ke arah pintu dan disana ada Luhan yang sedang menunggu Xiumin.

"aku kesana dulu ya Baek" kata Xiumin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dan ketiga orang yang tertinggal di kelas mulai menggosip seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang juga sedang bergosip. Kehidupan sekolah….

SKIP TIME. AFTER SCHOOL. MATH CLUB

"annyeonghaseo, Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman satu clubnya

"annyeong" jawab mereka serempak

"ku harap, kau betah di disini ya Kyungsoo" kata Kyuhyun seonsangnim lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "kau bisa satu kelompok dengan Suho dan Kris. Kebetulan kelompok mereka memang kurang 1 orang" kata Kyuhyun lagi

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak dengan keras. Satu kelompok dengan pujaan hatinya? Mimpi apa Kyungsoo semalam, bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyungsoo menghampiri meja Suho dan Kris.

"annyeong" sapa Kyungsoo

"annyeong" jawab Suho dan Kris bersamaan.

"kita satu kelompok ternyata Soo" kata Suho

"ne" jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Lidahnya kelu. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa

"Kris, kau sudah kenal dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho pada Kris

"hm. Kemarin Yixing yang mengenalkannya padaku." Kata Kris

"benarkah?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo

"ne. kemarin aku mencari Chanyeol saat dia minta ijin tidak latihan basket" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"ah, arraseo. Yasudah, um Soo ah. Kau kerjakan soal nomor 11-15 ya, aku 1-5 dan Kris 6-10 lalu dikumpulkan kepada Kyuhyun saem." Titah Suho dan mereka semua mengerjakan sesuai dengan komando Suho. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka, Kris maju ke depan dan mengumpulkan tugas mereka pada Kyuhyun Seonsangnim.

"Kris dan Suho, bisa kesini sebentar?" kata Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi. Suho yang sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri gurunya itu dan Kris mengikuti di belakangnya.

"untuk festival tahun ini, kalian yang akan mewakili dari club matematika ya" kata Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi.

"tapi, saem. Saya akan mewakili basket untuk festival tahun ini" jawab Kris cemas. Pasalnya Ia adalah kapten Tim. Mustahil bagi Kris untuk meninggalkan tim basketnya.

"um, saem. Aku harus mengurus kepanitiaan. Jadi, kemungkinan besar tidak bisa" kata Suho lagi.

"bagaimana ini, hanya kalian yang memiliki nilai yang tinggi di club ini" kata Kyuhyun frustasi.

"bagaimana dengan nilai Kyungsoo, saem?" tanya Suho akhirnya. Sedari tadi, saat mengerjakan tugas, Kyungsoo tampak sangat teliti dan serius sekali. Bahkan soal yang cukup rumit pun, bisa ia kerjakan. Kyungsoo memiliki bakat.

"ah, iya. Anak baru itu. Kyungsoo ya, kemarilah" titah Kyuhyun lagi

"ne saem. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"kau yang akan mewakili club matematika untuk festival tahun ini ya" jawab Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi. Mata bulat Kyungsoo seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ikut mewakili club matematika? Bukankah dengan cara seperti ini, dia bisa lebih menarik perhatian Suho lagi.

"aku yang ikut saem?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya dan memastikan

"iya. Kris dan Suho tidak bisa ikut karena keperluan mereka masing-masing" jawab Kyuhyun. 'jadi, bagaimana? Kau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kyungsoo menangguk cepat. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan ia melihat ke arah Suho yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"aku pasti memberikan yang terbaik" kata Kyungsoo.

"tentu. Sebab itu harus" jawab Kyuhyun seonsangnim lagi

Club matematika telah usai dan kini Suho dan Kris dalam perjalanan pulang. Rumah mereka memang satu arah. Kris dan Suho sudah lama mengenal. Bisa dibilang mereka sahabat. Walaupun tidak seperti Suho dan Chanyeol yang lengket seperti lem. Tapi bagi mereka, mereka adalah sahabat. Disamping kedua yeojachingu mereka juga bersahabat.

Hari ini Suho tidak bawa motor. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Pengecualian bagi mereka berdua di hari selasa. Karena hari selasa adalah hari kedua sahabat itu. Kris dan Suho suka berjalan kaki untuk pulang sekolah sekalian bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka alami. Sekaligus meminta saran, bila diperlukan.

"suho, ya" panggil Kris

"ne?"

"kau merasa aneh tidak dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Kris

"hm, Kyungsoo? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suho lagi

"aku merasa aneh dengannya. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Jangan sampai Baekhyun tau, Suho" Kris memperingati

"Kyungsoo menyukaiku? Kau orang kedua yang berkata begitu padaku" kata Suho

"jinja? Siapa yang pertama? Ah! Park Dobi itu pasti" kata Kris

"hahaa… iya. Memang dia. Kalau menurutmu begitu, apa sebaiknya aku menjauhi Kyungsoo untuk sementara? Baekhyun sedang dalam mode ngambeknya belakangan ini" kata Suho

"jauhi jangan untuk sementara. Jauhi selamanya" jawab Kris lagi

"aku tidak suka bermusuhan, Kris"

"kau tidak bermusuhan. Hanya menjauhi. Ingat! Men-ja-u-hi" kata Kris lagi

"arraseo. Aku akan coba" jawab Suho lagi

"terserah saja. Aku duluan" jawab Kris lalu meninggalkan Suho di persimpangan jalan rumah Kris.

'menyukaiku? Yang benar saja. Bisa mati aku kalau sampai Baekhyun tau' batin Suho.

NIGHT AT SUHO'S ROOM

Kring..kring..kring…

"chagiya, kenapa telepon malam-malam" Suho menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya pukul 21.00 KST.

"aku belum bisa tidur" jawab Baekhyun dari sebrang Line telepon

"kenapa, hm? Memikirkan aku?" tanya Suho lagi

"kau pede sekali, Tuan Kim" jawab Baekhyun

"lalu?"

"aku bingung sayang, lagu apa yang harus aku nyanyikan saat festival sekolah. Min eonni menyarankan aku menyanyikan lagu EXO Baby Don't Cry. Tapi aku merasa kurang cocok" jawab Baekhyun.

"begitu. Kenapa tidak menyanyi lagu yang sudah pernah kau nyanyikan saja?"

"kenapa jawabanmu sama dengan Yixing? Kamu selingkuh ya?" Baekhyun mulai dengan nada ngambeknya.

'salah lagi' batin Suho. "enggak chagiya. Masa aku selingkuh sama pacarnya naga. Serem ah. Kamu jangan ngomong gitu dong sayang. Aku cintanya sama kamu" jawab Suho mencoba meredam ngambeknya sang princess

"bohong. Kamu pasti bohong kan. Sudahlah. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur" jawab Baekhyun lalu memutus line teleponnya.

"halo, chagiya" Suho mendesah pelan. "kenapa susah banget sih. Kenapa setiap bulan, cewek harus dateng bulan? Terus kalo tamunya udah dateng, banyak maunya lagi. Pusing!" Suho yang pusing meletakan handphone nya dan tidur. Besok pagi, dia harus menjemput sang Princess sekaligus meminta maaf padanya.

MORNING AT BAEKHYUN'S HOUSE

"Annyeonghaseo" sapa Suho pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Tadi saat sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, Suho langsung diantar masuk oleh salah satu maid di rumah itu untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dan saat di ruang tamu, Suho bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Anyyeonghaseo, Suho. Lama tidak ketemu ya" jawab appa Baekhyun

"ne, ahjusi. Saya jarang main kesini soalnya sibuk sama tugas OSIS" jawab Suho

"gwenchana sayang. Oh iya,Baekhyun baru bangun. sebentar lagi mungkin selesai mandinya" jawab eomma Baekhyun

"gwenchana Ahjumma. Saya menunggu disini saja"

"ikutlah sarapan Suho ah. Temani Baekhyun ya. Ahjussi dan Ahjumma mau langsung berangkat" kata appa Baekhyun.

"begitukah? Baiklah. Selamat jalan Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Jaga kesehatan kalian" suho berpamitan pada 'calon mertuanya' itu. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun turun menuju ruang makan.

"chagiya" sapa Suho

"ah? Kau mengagetkanku" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"kau masih marah? Mianhae sayang" kata Suho lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"kamu pembohong" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"kapan aku pernah bohong sama kamu?" Suho menatap Baekhyun

"kemarin di telepon" jawab Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"hei, calon nona Kim. Lihat mataku saat aku bicara denganmu" suho kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun agar dapat melihat manik hitam milik kekasihnya itu. "aku sayang kamu" tambah Suho

"aku juga" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa marah pada Suho kalau Suho sudah mengucapkan kata keramat itu dan langsung mengahambur kepelukan hangat kekasihnya itu.

"saat festival, kau menyanyi lagu Shinee saja yang judulnya Colorfull" kata Suho lagi

"um" Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan Suho mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"makanlah princess. Kita bisa terlambat" titah Suho. Baekhyun segera melahap makanannya. Setelah selesai ia membawa jaketnya lalu naik ke motor Suho. mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Dan saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Suho berpapasan dengan Kris yang juga sedang membonceng Yixing.

"Baekhyunie" teriak Yixing

"xing-xing. Ayo ke kelas" ajak Baekhyun yang langsung menggandeng tangan Yixing dan melupakan Kris dan Suho yang mematung karena ditinggal kekasihnya.

"mwo? Aku ditinggal Yixing?" teriak Kris "ini gara-gara yeojachingumu tau!"

"kau tidak lihat, aku juga ditinggal? Sudahlah. Ayo masuk kelas"ajak Suho dan mereka mulai kegiatan sekolah yang membosankan itu.

Baekhyun's Class

"Kyungsoo ya, kau jadi masuk club paduan suara kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"um.. tapi aku mau mewakili sekolah ikut lomba matematika Baekhyunie" jawab Kyungsoo

"iya Baekhyunie. Kyungsoo bilang , kalau dia menang lomba dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang" jawab Xiumin

"jinjja? Kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"eumm… itu.. hihiii.. iya" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu

"siapa orangnya?" tanya Yixing kali ini

"orangnya itu…."

TBC

Neomu neomu mianhae… makin nggak nyambung sama alur ya-_-" semoga feel nya dapet sama readers semua… *deep bow*

Oh iya, di review kemarin ada yang bilang "Suho kan tinggal di flat, emang di flat ada lantai 2?" kalo nggak salah begitu. Jadi, aku coba cari di google dan flat itu semacam rumah tingkat tapi sederhana.

Dan iya, disini itu kan aku tulis Club Paduan Suara, itu Club Paduan suara emang berkelompok tapi untuk festival sekolah ini, Cuma 1 orang yang mewakili, yang suaranya paling bagus, siapa lagi kalau bukan Princess.. hahahaa….

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya kalo masih berantakan fanficnya…

Janji akan lebih baik hari demi harinya..

Dan maaf… aku mau ikut SBMPTN, Jadi updatenya bisa lamaaaaa lagi. Neomu mianhae. Takutnya belum bisa update chap 4 dengan cepat…

Dan buat semua readers terutama SuBaek shipper, neomu gamsahamnida…

**Byun Hyerin, , .108, sayakanoicinoc, rifdafairuzs, ParkYeonRa, LuBaekShipper,PokerBaconDeer, Sera Sparksomnia, vitCB9, chuapExo31, Tabifangirl, Baby baekkie, Krisbaek, aquaryoung21, Huruharayeolli, ssnowish, EXO GALAXY, ulaila19,exindira,EganimEXO, fanoy5,chyu.**

Terimakasih saran-saran kalian semuaaa…..

Annyeong^0^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 4**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

HAPPY READING

"orangnya itu…., rahasia. Hahaha…." Tawa Kyungsoo

"ah, nggak seru main rahasia-rahasiaan." Jawab Yixing

"iya nih, masa kamu nggak mau cerita sama kita" timpal Xiumin lagi

"bukannya nggak mau cerita, tapi aku masih malu, hehee" jawab Kyungsoo

"yasudah, jangan dipaksa Kyungsoo nya. Nanti dia malah tambah grogi lagi, hahaa" kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"tapi, dia populer atau tidak di sekolah ini?" tanya Yixing yang masih penasaran

"SANGAT POPULER" jawab Kyungsoo semangat

"sangat populer? Siapa?" Yixing mencoba menebak siapa orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo

"ciri-cirinya bagaimana?" rupanya Xiumin masih penasaran juga dengan orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo.

"hmm… baik, tampan, pintar, senyumnya indah" jawab Kyungsoo

"baik? Tampan? Pintar? Senyumnya indah? AHA! Huang Zitao. Atlet wushu itu" jawab Xiumin

"aniya. Bukan dia. Lagipula aku tidak kenal dia" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"KIM JONGDAE! Manager Basket dan Sepak Bola" kali ini Yixing

"aish… bukan dia juga" jawab Kyungsoo

"PARK CHANYEOL" Xiumin dan Yixing berteriak bersamaan dan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kaget.

"aishh…. Sangat ingin tahu kah kalian berdua sampai harus berteriak sangat keras?" ketus Baekhyun

"memangnya kamu tidak mau tahu, Baekki?" tanya Xiumin

"itu namanya privasi Min eonni sayang. Kalau memang Kyungsoo mau menyatakan perasaannya pada namja di sekolah ini, kita harus membantunya. Memberikan support supaya dia bisa memenangkan lomba matematika dan menyatakan perasaannya" jawab Baekhyun

"gomawo Baekhyunie" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah membantunya keluar dari rasa ingin tahu Xiumin dan Yixing yang berlebihan.

"baiklah" Yixing dan Xiumin akhirnya menyerah untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai oleh Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk membaca novel sambil mendengarkan lagu. Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku Biologi dan Baekhyun, dia sedang sibuk mengirim kekasihnya itu pesan singkat.

To: BabyMyeon

From: PrincessBaekki

Chagi, nanti ke kantin sama-sama ya :*

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesannya pada kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah, tetapi ia lebih suka makan bersama kekasihnya itu apabila sedang istirahat karena kekasihnya itu jarang membawa bekal dari rumah. 'tidak mungkin namja seperti aku bawa bekal dari rumah, sayang' begitulah kata-kata Suho saat Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Suho jarang bawa bekal.

From: BabyMyeon

To: PrincessBaekki

Arraseo princess, aku tunggu di depan kelasmu, ne {}

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengetikan balasan untuk kekasihnya itu. Moodnya sedang dalam keadaan yang baik sekali karena tadi pagi, Suho menjemputnya ke rumahnya setelah semalam mereka sempat bertengkar. Baekhyun paling tidak suka bertengkar dengan Suho, walaupun kebanyakan pertengkaran mereka biasanya Baekhyun yang mulai. Tapi selama ini Suho selalu memaklumi sifat Baekhyun yang manja dan posesif itu. Karena Suho merasa kalau Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

To: BabyMyeon

From:PrincessBaekki

Ne. saranghaeyo Baby Myeon {}

From: BabyMyeon

To: PrincessBaekki

Nado saranghaeyo, Princess. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo {} :*

REST TIME

"Joonmyeonie" nada manja Baekhyun menyapa pendengaran namja berkulit putih susu yang memang sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang belum keluar dari kelasnya

"kajja, kita ke kantin" Suho langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan pergi ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin Suho langsung memesan makanan untuk dirinya karena Baekhyun bilang dia sudah bawa bekal. Saat akan mencari tempat duduk, ternyata semua sudah penuh. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat ke arah teman-temannya Yixing dan Xiumin yang melambaikan tangan mereka padanya mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"chagi, duduk disana ya" kata Baekhyun menunjuk kedua sahabatnya dan juga tidak lupa Kris dan Luhan serta Chanyeol ada disana. Suho hanya mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"annyeong" sapa Baekhyun ceria

"sepertinya Princess sedang senang hari ini" goda Luhan. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di tempatnya disamping Suho dan Xiumin.

"jadi obat nyamuk lagi" kata Chanyeol lesu.

"hahahaa" sontak perkataannya tadi membuat semua yang duduk di meja itu tertawa.

"cepatlah cari pacar, Yeol" kata Suho

"dicari sudah, tapi yang pas belum ada" jawab Chanyeol lagi

"hei, Yeol. Mau kuberi tahu bagaimana caranya menaklukan hati wanita seperti yang kulakukan pada Yixing?" tanya Kris sambil melirik ke arah Yixing.

"huh! Dia tidak romantis Yeol" jawab Yixing

'hahahahaaa' mereka kembali tertawa dan muka Kris memerah menahan malu

"tapi kau mau saja dengan pria tidak romantis seperti aku" jawab Kris lagi yang sepertinya kali ini berhasil membuat Yixing ber blushing

"Luhan juga tidak romantis sama sekali. Lihat saja bagaimana cara dia memanggilku kalau aku ada dikelas bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing. Dia hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu sampai aku menghampirinya. Setelah itu dia akan bilang padaku 'kenapa noona lama sekali sih' bukankah salahnya yang tidak memanggilku" adu Xiumin pada teman-temannya

"kau keterlaluan" jawab Chanyeol

"hei, aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana harusnya aku memanggilnya" kata Luhan membela diri.

"huh, tidak peka" sindir Xiumin

"ya! Noona, aishh" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti yeoja yang sedang ngambek

"jangan dipoutkan. Tidak pantas" kata Xiumin lagi

Pfftttt…. Mereka semua menahan tawanya saat Luhan dibully oleh yeojachingunya sendiri.

"kalau Suho?" tanya Yixing

"aku?" jawab Suho bingung

"dia… perfect" jawab Baekhyun lalu menatap Suho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ah, lihatlah dua sejoli ini saat sedang akur, manis sekali kan.

"kau juga perfect, chagi" jawab Suho. seketika Suho mencium kening Baekhyun lembut dan mengundang reaksi yang heboh dari sahabat-sahabatnya juga menambah kelesuan seorang Park Chanyeol yang belum menemukan tambatan hatinya. Baekhyun merona lagi lalu menundukan kepalanya. Suho yang melihatnya semakin gemas dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun lalu memeluknya.

"xing xing, Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Baekhyun

"uhuk…" tiba-tiba Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho tersedak

"kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Suho juga tersedak

"gwenchana" jawab Suho sambi mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan penuh arti.

"tadi katanya mau bertemu Kyuhyun saem. Mau membicarakan lomba matematika" kata Yixing lagi.

"semangat sekali dia" celetuk Chanyeol

"bagaimana tidak semnagat, kalau dia menang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang disukainya di sekolah ini" tambah Xiumin

"uhukk…." Kali ini Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho tersedak lagi

"chagi, kau kenapa sih?" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat Suho.

"aniya, gwenchana. Apa kalian tahu siapa orang yang disukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho

Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Yixing saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu mereka tanda bahwa mereka tidak tahu.

"molla, dia tidak memberitahukan siapa orangnya, tapi dia hanya memberikan ciri-cirinya saja" jawab Xiumin.

"ciri-cirinya seperti apa noona?" tanya Luhan

"katanya dia orang yang sangat populer, baik, tampan dan senyumnya indah" jawab Xiumin. Chanyeol dan Kris kembali berpandangan. Berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Suho gelisah. Ia takut kalau saja perkataan Chanyeol dan Kris mengenai Kyungsoo yang menyukainya itu benar.

Chanyeol memberitahukan Suho mengenai Kyungsoo saat mereka berada di kelas sedang membahas festival sekolah. Saat itu, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai orang lain dan itu adalah dirinya. Tapi Suho menepis perkataan Chanyeol karena menurutnya itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya Suho harus berpikir dua kali saat Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Entahlah, Suho yang tidak peka atau memang dia tidak merasakan hal apapun. Dia hanya menganggap Kyungsoo teman karena Kyungsoo adalah teman satu kelas yeojachingunya. Tapi sekarang, Suho benar-benar panik. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo itu benar-benar dirinya? Bagaimana caranya dia menolak karena dia tidak tahu caranya menolak seorang gadis. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai marah padanya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tahu dan memusuhi Kyungsoo? Bagaimana…. Arghhh! Rasanya Suho mau melemparkan dirinya saja ke kolam hiu kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya.

"aku seperti mengenal ciri-cirinya" jawab Luhan

"JINJJA?" jawab Yixing dan Xiumin bersamaan

"aish… Xingiee.. kau lebih peduli dengan orang yang disukai oleh temanmu itu daripada aku?" manja Kris

"kau juga noona. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kalian" kata Luhan lagi

"YA! Pelit" jawab Xiumin lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya didada dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Begitu juga dengan Yixing yang memukuli lengan Kris.

"chagi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Suho diam dari tadi. Melamun.

"baik chagi. Oh iya, nanti kau ada latihan lomba menyanyi kan?" tanya Suho yang hanya dijawab anggukan imut dari sang Princess

"aku tunggu di ruang OSIS ya, hari ini aku ada rapat mengenai festival sekolah. Nanti kuantar pulang" jawab Suho lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut. baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Suho sekilas dan berjalan mengikuti kedua temannya yang sudah meninggalkan meja karena 'ngambek' pada namjachingu mereka.

"orangnya itu kau, iya kan?" tebak Luhan

"nde?"

"aku tahu, orangnya itu kau, Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka saja yang tidak peka. Atau mereka yang tidak sampai berpikir kesana karena ada Baekhyun disana. Dengan mendengar ciri-cirinya saja, satu sekolah ini pasti tahu, kalau yang dimakasud Xiumin dan Yixingg itu dirimu" jelas Luhan

"entahlah Lu. Aku sendiri bingung" jawab Suho

"padahal ada yang lebih menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo malah memilih dirimu" kata Kris sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"cepatlah nyatakan padanya kalau kau memang menyukainya. Dan bantu aku supaya dia menjauh dariku. Bisa gawat kalau Baekhyun tau" kata Suho

"ayolah… tidak semudah itu kan menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kalian sukai. Aku juga gugup kalau bertemu langsung dengannya" kata Chanyeol

"tenang saja Chanyeol. Aku akan membantumu, iya kan Lu?" kata Kris

"kita bantu kedua sahabat kita yang sedang dilanda asmara besar" kata Luhan. Suho menjawabnya dengan senyumnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Terlebih mau membantunya. Memang itulah gunanya sahabat bukan. Saling membantu.

….

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang OSIS saat latihannya sudah berakhir. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang letaknya di ujung koridor dekat Perpustakaan itu. Ia membuka pintu itu saat didapatinya namjachingunya beserta pengurus OSIS lainnya masih duduk melingkari meja bundar yang ada dihadapannya.

"ah, maaf. Kukira sudah selesai. Aku menunggu di luar saja" jawab Baekhyun ketika melihat banyak sekali pasang mata yang mengarah padanya dengan tatapan 'kau mau apa kesini, huh'. Jujur saja, keadaan di dalam ruang OSIS itu sedikit mencekam. Sepertinya banyak sekali masalah dalam menghadapi festival sekolah kali ini.

"kita akhiri saja disini. Kalau diteruskan pasti akan menemukan jalan buntu. Masalah yang kita hadapi biar ku pikirkan lagi jalan keluarnya dan aku akan berkonsultasi dengan Siwon saem terlebih dahulu mengenai masalah ini." Jawab Suho yang juga sudah merasa pusing dengan banyaknya masalah yang dia hadapi.

Seluruh anggota OSIS akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu satu persatu hingga hanya tersisa Suho ketua OSIS, Chanyeol wakil ketua, Krystal sekretaris OSIS dan Xiumin bendahara OSIS. Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu lalu menghampiri namjachingunya.

"ada masalah?" tanyanya

"sedikit chagi. Akan segera kuselesaikan" jawab Suho sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun segera menerjang tubuh kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Suho hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Suho dan menghirup wangi tubuh Suho yang selalu disukainya itu.

"waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Suho

"kau terlalu lelah, chagi" jawab Baekhyun

"begitukah?" tanya Suho lagi. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"kau harus istirahat" jawab Baekhyun

"arraseo. Aku akan istirahat,chagi" jawab Suho lagi. Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS yang didalamnya masih ada Chanyeol dan Krystal dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam menonton adegan drama Suho dan Baekhyun.

"aaaa…. Aku ingin segera punya pacaaar!" teriak Chanyeol

PUK

"jangan berteriak. Telingaku sakit Park Dobi bodoh!" jawab Xiumin sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan kertas yang dia gulung. Sementara Suho dan Baekhyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Suho. baekhyun memaksa untuk melihat Jongin, adik Suho. ia sangat merindukan adik kecil Suho yang sudah dianggapnya adiknya sendiri.

"eonnniiiiiiiiiiii" teriak Jongin saat Baekhyun memasuki rumah sederhana Suho. suho segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan yeojachingunya minuman dan Baekhyun juga Jongin duduk di sofa panjang di depan tv.

"kau merindukan eonni ya?" tanya Baekhyun

"ne eonni. Sering seringlah main kesini. Supaya Jongin ada teman mainnya. Oppa nggak seru eonni. oppa lebih sayang sama kertas-kertas OSIS sama buku pelajaran daripada Jongin" adu Jongin.

"kata siapa oppa nggak sayang sama Jongin, heh?"tanya Suho yang sudah kembali dengan 3 gelas jus jeruk.

"whoaa… jus jeruk. Gomawo oppaa" kata Jongin begitu melihat minuman kesukaannya sudah ada di depannya.

"oppa sayang sama Jongin sama Baekhyun eonni juga" kata Suho lagi

"huh, lebih sayang siapa? Eonni atau Jongin?"

"eh, siapa yaa?" Suho memasang mode berpikir. Baekhyun dan Jongin menunggu jawaban Suho. "oppa sayang Jongin, tapi oppa Cinta Baekhyun eonni" jawab Suho. Baekhyun menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Suho.

"Jongin juga sayang oppa, tapi Jongin cinta Sehun" jawab Jongin lagi.

"eh, Sehun? Siapa dia Jongin?" tanya Suho. aduh adiknya ini masih kecil sudah kenal apa itu cinta, eoh

"Sehun itu namjachingu Jongin oppa. Tadi Sehun bilang mau jadi Namjachingu Jongin, terus Sehun cium Jongin deh" jawab Jongin santai. Sedangkan Suho sweetdrop sendiri mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah Suho yang berubah suram itu.

"hahaa… chagi, wajahmu jelek sekali, hahahaa" tawa Baekhyun tidak juga mereda.

"YA! Kim Jongin, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berpacaran sebelum waktunya heh?" tanya Suho.

"tentu saja oppa" jawab Jongin lagi.

"YA! Kim Jonginnnnn!"

Ups, Sehun.. kau harus extra mendapatkan hati Suho dulu sebelum menjadi kekasih Jongin, berusahalah! Dan Baekhyun… kau harus memberi wejangan pada Suho supaya Suho mau membiarkan adik kecilnya berpacaran walau sebelum waktunya… hahahaa

TBC

Annyeong… lama menunggu ya? Selesai SIMAK sama SBMPTN aku sebenernya mau langsung post chapter 4 nya, tapi sepertinya ada masalah. Selain aku yang biasanya dapet wifi gratis di tempat les kini sudah tidak ke tempat les lagi, akhirnya aku coba pake modem dan berakhir dengan aku yang frustasi soalnya lama banget ngepostnya-_-" tapi ini udah dilanjut dan tetep review yaa! FIGHTING SUBAEK SHIPPER!

Oh iya, buat berita tentang BaekYeon itu…..

Ah aku nggak pengaruh sama sekali-_-" bukan apa-apa sih… tapi aku emang udah tau bahkan sebelum beritanya keluar *loh kok bisa?* aku yakin kalian juga tau lah….

Pokoknya berita ini udah ada sejak berita Nikun sama Tipany yang go public deh…. Berita Baekhyun punya pacar itu udah kesebar luas, dan pacarnya itu yaaa….. leader Suho, hahahaaa….

Enggak enggak bercanda saja saya. Tapi berita BaekYeon itu aku emang udah tau lama kok.

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review… aku akan tetep lanjut ff ini kok, tapi maaf ya kalau updatenya lama, author harus pulang kampung dalam waktu dekat ini…

Hahahaa….. emamg readers aja yang mau mudik, saya juga. Saya mudik ke Bali untuk waktu yang sangaaaattt…. SEBENTAR! Hahahaa

Aduh jadi curhat kan-_-" yasudah,,, sampai bertemu di chapter 5 ya semuanyaaa

Saranghae SuBaek shipper^0^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : PRINCESS BAEKHYUN **

**Author : RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun / Kim Joonmyeon **

**Pairing : SuBaek / HoBaek / SuD.O / ChanSoo / KrAy / LuMin / HunKai **

**Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Xiumin, Luhan, Yixing, Kris, Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, GS for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Yixing and Jongin. **

**Length : Chapter 5**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni milik Author. Don't plagiarism. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : Suho yang biasa mendapatkan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa dengan sifat cemburu dan posesif yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo yang biasa juga mencintai Suho yang adalah namjachingu dari Baekhyun yang terkenal tidak biasa? Bagaimana cara Suho mempertahankan Baekhyun? **

Happy Reading

Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Dan Suho masih duduk di sofa di depan TV. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa pusing yang menderanya. Sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu kembali menghela nafasnya berat.

"mungkin Baekhyun benar, aku terlalu lelah" kata Suho kemudian. Dia memasuki kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar adiknya. Membuka pakaian sekolahnya lalu masuk kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Seusai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Suho duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengambil hanphonenya. Bingung. Suho sedang bingung. Tadi saat rapat OSIS, Krystal mengatakan kalau salah satu sponsor terbesar festival sekolahnya membatalkan perjanjiannya. Salah satu sponsor itu adalah sebuah majalah sport yang sangat terkenal di Korea.

Waktu untuk mencari sponsor tambahan juga tidak akan cukup, mengingat Festival hanya tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Suho memang belum membicarakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun seosaengnim selaku pembina OSIS.

-Chanyeol calling-

"yeoboseo" jawab Suho

"hyung, aku sudah kalkulasi ulang semua pengeluaran kita untuk festival tanpa sponsor besar itu. Dan kita harus memotong beberapa pertandingan. Karena dipastikan uang kita tidak akan cukup. Sekolah sudah memberikan uang tambahan, walau jumlahnya tidak sebanyak sponsor terbesar kita" jawab Chanyeol

"memotong beberapa pertandingan? Bukankah akan tidak adil Chanyeol?" tanya Suho lagi. Bagaimanapun juga Suho harus mengambil keputusan dengan bijak.

"kalau dipaksakan bertanding semua, maka mereka yang menang tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah uang tunai" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"lalu pertandingan apa yang akan dipotong?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Kimia, Biologi, seni rupa, BaseBall, tennis dan… Matematika hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

"sebanyak itukah?" tanya Suho lagi

"umm… begitulah Hyung. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Min noona dan juga Jongdae. Mereka bilang, basket dan sepakbola sudah pasti harus diadakan mengingat sekolah kita selalu menang. Begitu juga dengan paduan suara dan fisika. Kau tahu betul bagaimana otak einstein yang cerdas itu menurun pada salah satu sainganmu Daehyun. Dipastikan tahun ini kita menang lagi. Lalu dance juga… kau tau Jungkook dan Jimin adalah ahlinya kan."

"aku akan coba konsultasi dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dulu baru memutuskannya. Untuk idenya aku sangat berterimakasih, Chanyeol ah"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Suho mencoba untuk tidur, namun matanya enggan tertutup.

"hhhaahhh… aku masih pusing" kata Suho lalu keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang TV. Bahkan saat ibunya pulang kantor tadi, Suho tidak menyambutnya karena lelah.

Suho masih mengganti channel Tv saat pintu kamar ibunya terbuka.

"loh, Joonmyeon belum tidur?" tanya ibunya

"belum eomma. Aku belum mengantuk" jawab Suho. ibunya menghampiri Suho lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"ada masalah, hm?" tanya ibunya lembut

"masalah OSIS, eomma. Tapi akan segera kuselesaikan" kata Suho lagi.

"arraseo. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, jangan sampai sakit. Kalau Baekhyun tahu kau sakit, dia pasti akan menangis seharian, kau tau itu kan.." kata ibunya sedikit menggoda anak sulungnya itu.

"hahahaaa…. Arraseo eomma." Jawab Suho lagi.

"oiya myun, eomma belum bertemu kekasih cantikmu itu lagi. Kalau sedang liburan, bawa dia ke sini ya. Eomma kangen. Sampaikan salam eomma padanya ya." Kata ibunya

"ne eomma" jawab Suho patuh.

"tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat, chagi. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu" kata ibunya lembut sambil mengusap bahu anaknya itu.

"ne eomma. Eomma juga istirahat. Besok kan masih kerja" kata Suho lagi yang balas anggukan oleh ibunya. Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Suho tidak bisa tidur. Masih memikirkan nasib Festival Sekolahnya.

"apa aku harus memotong pertandingannya ya?" gumamnya. Suho terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sekarang. akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi secepatnya.

…

Suho sudah sampai di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dia segera menuju kelasnya yang juga masih sepi. Hanya ada 2 orang termasuk dirinya disana. Jung Daehyun, saingannya di kelas dalam memperebutkan juara 1 di kelas. Suho menghela nafas pelan. Bosan! Dirinya bosan! Salahkan matanya yang enggan tertutup sampai jan 2 dini hari dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengantuk. Matanya masih 'segar' sampai pagi ini dan ia tidak menemukan hal yang menarik yang bisa ia lakukan. Pusing! Kepalanya pusing! Memikirkan jalan keluar untuk Festival sekolahnya tahun ini.

"kepalamu bisa meledak, Ho" kata seseorang disebrang tempat duduk Suho

"ne?"

"kepalamu bisa meledak" jawab Daehyun singkat. Tanpa disadari, saat melamun tadi Suho terus menerus memukul kepalanya demi menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"gomawo" jawab Suho singkat lalu pergi dari kelasnya mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Suho terus berjalan ke arah kelas kekasihnya. Dirinya melihat Baekhyun baru saja datang dan baru saja akan memasuki kelasnya.

"morning BabyMyeon" sapa Baekhyun manja.

"Morning princess" sapa Suho balik.

"sebentar ya, aku taruh tas dulu" kata Baekhyun lalu memasuki kelasnya dan meletakan tas pink jansport nya di kursinya dan kembali menemui Suho yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

"chagi.." Baekhyun sudah menghampiri Suho yang sepertinya melamun lagi di depan kelas Baekhyun.

"chagi.." Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Suho sekali lagi tapi belum mendapatkan respon.

"chagi… gwenchana?" kali ini Baekhyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Suho dan seketika itu juga Suho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"eh, mianhae chagi" jawab Suho lagi. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Suho menuju taman sekolah.

"ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Suho menggeleng pelan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi putih Baekhyun lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening kekasih cantiknya itu.

"omo! Suho, kau demam? Tanya Baekhyun begitu merasakan kening Suho yang hangat menyentuh keningnya. Tapi Suho masih belum bergerak. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya pucat.

"chagi.., Suho… irreona" Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipi Suho dan saat itu juga Suho membuka matanya.

"kau sakit chagi? Kau panas. Demam" kata Baekhyun lagi. Suho tidak menjawab. Dia membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia mendaratkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih. Baekhyun semakin bingung. Akhirnya dia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Suho. Suho memjamkan matanya. Merasakan tepukan halus dari kekasih cantiknya.

"aku hanya kurang istirahat, chagi" jawab Suho akhirnya. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Suho kepadanya dan menatap Suho yang memang seperti orang yang kurang istirahat. Baekhyun membawa Suho duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang berada di taman itu. Ia duduk di pinggir bangkunya dan kepala Suho disangganya dengan pahanya agar Suho bisa beristirahat sebentar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Suho dan tangan kirinya mengelus pelan rambut Suho.

"istirahat sebentar chagi, sampai bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Nanti aku bangunkan" kata Baekhyun lagi. Suho hanya menangguk samar karena kepalanya semakin sakit. Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula, Suho berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Suho memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati belaian halus tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya dan semilir angin pagi yang menyejukan.

SKIP TIME. RUANG GURU

"hhh…." Kyuhyun seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar Suho, Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Krystal yang membuat ide untuk memotong beberapa pertandingan.

"apakah kalian sudah berlaku adil kepada murid-murid disini?kenapa kalian hanya mementingkan pertandingan yang menurut kalian akan menang saja? Kalian seperti tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk club lain agar bisa menunjukan kemampuannya." Jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"tapi seonsaengnim…" chanyeol mencoba untuk mempertahankan idenya itu. Well, walaupun itu idenya dengan Jongdae.

"bagaimana kalau kalian mencari sponsor tambahan?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"tidak mungkin,seonsaengnim. Butuh waktu lebih dari 1 minggu sampai proposal kita di-acc oleh perusahaan." Jawab Krystal

"atau kalian mencari sumbangan dana?" jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"suda, seonsaengnim, dan belum bisa menutupi semuanya" kali ini Xiumin yang menjawabnya.

"sumbangan sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"sudah masuk di dana awal, seonsaengnim. Dan masih belum bisa menutupi kekurangannya" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"memangnya berapa lagi kekurangan dana kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"sekitar 10 juta seonsaengnim" jawab Xiumin

"MWO? Sebanyak itu? Kaget Kyuhyun seonsaengnim

"bahkan kita sudah menguras kas OSIS, seonsaengnim" jawab Krystal lagi.

"hhh… lalu dana yang kalian butuhkan untuk festival ini?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"35 juta, seonsaengnim" jawab Suho.

"saya akan coba diskusikan ini lagi dengan Kepala Sekolah. Kalian, temui saya lagi sepulang sekolah di ruang OSIS bersama seluruh panitia" jawab Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Suho, Chanyeol,Xiumin dan Krystal meninggalkan ruang guru menuju kelas mereka.

SKIP. XIUMIN'S CLASS

"bagaimana Min eonni? apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin.

"kami masih kekurangan dana itu Baek" jawab Xiumin lesu.

"ah, eonni. buat proposal ke perusahaan ayahku saja. Aku akan langsung memintanya untuk memberikan dana pada kalian" jawab Baekhyun.

"kau ini bercanda Baek. Bisnis ayahmu itu kan bisnis properti. Bukan masuk bidang olahraga. Kita butuh dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang olahraga" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"bagaimana kalau meminta dana sumbangan orangtua?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"ayahmu sudah memberikannya waktu itu" jawab Xiumin lagi

"ayahku tidak akan keberatan memberikan dana lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

"ayahmu tidak, chagi. Tapi kekasihmu iya. Dia benar-benar kacau. Dan kuharap kau mengerti kalau dia tidak mau mengandalkan kau dan juga ayahmu disaat seperti ini" jawab Xiumin lagi.

"tapi eonni…"

"Baekki chagi, aku paham kau mau membantu kami dan juga kekasihmu. Tapi aku yakin, Suho akan lebih senang kalau kau membantu dengan support dan perhatianmu juga." Saran Xiumin

"baiklah eon…" jawab Baekhyun lagi.

BRAK…

"hhahh…,hhaahh…." Lay menggebrak meja Xiumin dan Baekhyun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

" Kim Kibum dan Yuri marah pada Suho karena sudah membatalkan pertandingan tennis dan baseball, hah.. hhahh…" kata Lay cepat

"MWO?" Baekhyun segera berlari untuk menemui kekasihnya itu.

"baekki, tunggu" teriak Xiumin dan Lay

LORONG KELAS

"SUHO KIM! BENAR-BENAR KAU INI!" Kibum sudah siap mendaratkan pukulan manisnya pada Suho kalau saja tangannya tidak dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Suho sendiri yang tadi sempat kena pukul di bagian bibirnya sedang dilindungi oleh Luhan.

"HEI! KAU TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI KIM KIBUM!" marah Chanyeol.

"KAU YANG TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA SAJA PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN KARENA TENNIS DAN BASEBALL SEKOLAH KITA LEMAH, KALIAN JADI MEMBATALKAN PERTANDINGAN KAMI! KAMI SUDAH BERLATIH SIANG MALAM HANYA DEMI PEMBUKTIAN CLUB KAMI PADA SEKOLAH INI!" Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. usahanya untuk menunjukan prestasi club tennis dan baseball hancur sudah.

"maafkan kami Kim Kibum ssi. Kami juga tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"DIAM KAU, KIM JOONMYEON!" teriak Yuri kali ini. "KAU INI KETUA OSIS TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB"

PLAK..

"jaga ucapanmu Kwon Yuri ssi" ucap sang pelaku penamparan Baekhyun

"kurang ajar kau…" marah Yuri sambil menarik rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah pun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Terjadilah aksi anarkis antara kedua yeoja itu. Dan juga Kibum yang sekarang terlibat baku hantam dengan Chanyeol.

"astaga Byun Baekhyun, hentikan" Suho mencoba melerai Baekhyun dan Yuri yang sedang saling jambak. Sedangkan Luhan mencoba melerai Chanyeol dan juga Kibum yang saling adu jotos. Kris datang dan mencoba membantu Luhan melerai Chanyeol dan Kibum. Sedangkan Yuri kini ditahan oleh Lay dan Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang segera ditahan oleh Suho.

"apa-apaan kalian ini! HENTIKAN!" teriak Siwon seonsaengnim dan membuat semua anak-anak yang menonton 'tontonan gratis' segera bubar dan juga menghentikan aksi anarkis Kibum dan Yuri.

"semuanya, ikut ke ruangan saya sekarang!" titah Siwon seonsaengnim dan mereka semua, Suho, Baekhyun, Yuri, Kibum, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Xiumin dan Lay pergi ke ruang Siwon seonsaengnim.

Sementara itu di ruang Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim

"maafkan kami, Kyungsoo ssi" ucap Kyuhyun seonsaengnim pelan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar guru matematikanya itu. Tidak dipungkiri, dirinya kecewa karena pertandingan Matematikanya dibatalkan pihak sekolah akibat kekurangan sponsor.

"hmm… gwenchana seonsaengnim." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertandingan matematika pertamanya. Dan juga pertama di sekolah barunya. Apalagi kalau Kyungsoo menang, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang.

Tok..tok..tok…

Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang diketuk itu. Sebelum dipersilahkan masuk, Siwon seonsaengnim sudah membuka pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti oleh beberapa murid dibelakangnya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat Suho, Chanyeol dan Xiumin yang dibawa ke ruang Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dan juga sudut bibir Suho yang lebam.

"Ketua OSIS terlibat perkelahian, seonsaengnim. Saya membawa mereka pada anda" kata Siwon seonsaengnim lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya mendengar Suho terlibat perkelahian.

"bisa jelaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim datar pada ketiga muridnya yang merangkap menjadi anggota OSIS itu.

"seonsaengnim, sebaiknya saya keluar dulu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ssi, tolong bawakan kotak P3K di UKS ya. Terimakasih" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi. selepas Kyungsoo pergi, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketiga muridnya.

"ada yang mau menjelaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi

"Mianhae Kyuhyun seonsaengnim, saya…."

"mereka yang mulai dulu, seonsaengnim" kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Suho. "Mereka marah karena pertandingan tennis dan baseball ditiadakan. Lalu mereka memukul Suho." kata Chanyeol.

"chanyeol…" Suho menyikut lengan Chanyeol memberi tanda bahwa dia seharusnya diam.

"Chanyeol benar seonsaengnim. Mereka semua yang melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Suho. kami hanya melindungi dan membela Ketua OSIS saja" jawab Xiumin

"perkiraan saya benar. Saya juga baru saja memberitahukan Kyungsoo hal yang sama. Tidak akan ada murid yang menerima kalau pertandingan mereka di festival sekolah tahun ini dibatalkan. Mereka pasti kecewa dan marah." Kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"lalu kami harus bagaimana seonsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol

"kami merasa sangat bersalah pada club yang pertandingannya harus dibatalkan. Tapi kami juga tidak menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat." Xiumin mulai bicara.

"sudah terlanjur. Kepala sekolah sudah setuju kalau bebapa pertandingan dipotong untuk meminimalisasikan biaya. Dan Kepala Sekolah yang akan menentukan, pertandingan apasaja yang akan dipotong" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"saya rasa keputusan seperti itu sudah tepat. Biarkan kepala sekolah yang menentukan" kata Suho lagi.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim saat mendengar pintu diketuk.

"seonsaengnim, saya membawa kotak P3K yang anda minta." Kata Kyungsoo

"ohh ya, Kyungsoo ssi, bisa obati luka Suho?" tanya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

DEG

Semua orang kecuali Kyuhyun seonsaengnim membeku dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim barusan. Kyungsoo yang kaget dan juga merasa senang karena dia akan mengobati luka Suho, orang yang disukainya. Suho yang kaget karena Kyuhyun seonsaengnim meminta Kyungsoo yang mebnobati lukanya. Chanyeol yang juga kaget dan takut juga sedikit umm… cemburu, dan Xiumin yang takut. Takut Baekhyun tahu.

"biar saya saja yang mengobati luka Suho, seonsaengnim" tawar Xiumin

"biarkan Kyungsoo saja. Kalian berdua, ikut saya ke ruang Siwon seonsaengnim untuk menjelaskan perkelahian yang terjadi. Kasihan teman-teman kalian yang lain yang tidak bersalah" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. "Kyungsoo ssi, tolong ya" kata Kyuhyun seonsaengnim lagi.

"bba…baiklah seonsaengnim" jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol Xiumin dan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim segera pergi menuju ruangan Siwon seonsaengnim meninggalkan Suho dan Kyungsoo berdua di ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

"umm… Suho ssi" Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Suho untuk mengobati lukanya

"ah.. ya Kyungsoo ssi. Umm.. terimakasih" kata Suho.

"aku bahkan belum mengobati lukanya, Suho ssi" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"ah.. ne. mian" Suho duduk di sofa Kyuhyun seonsaengnim dengan Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Kyungsoo mengambil kapas dan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Suho.

"AH!" teriak Suho saat merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya.

"mi..miaanhae Suho ssi" kata Kyungsoo lagi

"gwenchana" jawab Suho. Kyungsoo segera mengambil obat merah dan cotton buds untuk mengolesinya di sudut bibir Suho.

"cha, selesai" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya.

"terimakasih Kyungsoo" jawab Suho

"sama-sama Suho ssi" jawab Kyungsoo lagi

"umm… bisa hilangkan embel-embel ssi mu itu? Aku kurang nyaman sekali dengan itu. Kita seperti orang yang baru kenal" kata Suho

"ah, ya. Sama-sama Suho"

"um.. Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf soal pertandingan matematikamu" kata Suho

"gwenchana. Mungkin belum saatnya, aku masih harus belajar lagi darimu" kata Kyungsoo

"kau bahkan lebih baik dariku" kata Suho lagi

"kau bercanda? Kau dan Kris yang terbaik. Bagaimana bisa aku jauh lebih baik darimu?"

"aku dan Kris mungkin yang terbaik. Tapi… kau jauh lebih baik. Karena kau lebih teliti dan tidak terburu-buru dalam mengerjakan tugas. Kau juga tenang saat mengerjakan tugas yang sulit. Juga.. kau sabar dan pekerja keras, Kyungsoo ya. Aku pernah melihatmu latihan untuk pertandingan ini bersama dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Sepertinya kau semangat sekali" kata Suho

"tentu saja. Karena jika aku menang aku sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang kusukai di sekolah ini"

DEG

"ah.. be..begitukah?" tanya Suho 'apa yang sudah aku katakan, pabbo!' batin Suho

"iya begitulah, hehee… dia orang yang sangat kusukai. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku terlalu menyukainya. Untuk itu aku bekerja keras. Aku mau dia terkesan dengan hasil kerja kerasku. Dan sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya lagi.

"be..bbenarkah? ah, aku harus ke ruang Siwon seonsaengnim. Mereka pasti membutuhkanku. Sekali lagi terimakasih Kyungsoo. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu" kata Suho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

"aku juga senang bisa bicara denganmu, Kim JoonMyeon. Saranghae" kata Kyungsoo setelah Suho keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim.

…...

"sepulang sekolah, kalian harus membersihkan taman dan juga mengepel lantai 1 sampai 3!" titah Siwon seonsaengnim pada Baekhyun dan juga Yuri karena mereka terlibat perkelahian. "dan kau Kim Kibum, bersihkan perpustakaan dan kau harus menjaga perpustakaan selama 2 minggu" kata Siwon seonsaengnim lagi. "semuanya boleh keluar"

"uri baekki…" Xiumin segera memeluk Baekhyun begitu mereka keluar dari ruang Siwon seonsaengnim. Setelah Xiumin dan Chanyeol menjelaskan perkaranya, Kris, Luhan dan Lay bebas dari hukuman. Sedangkan Kibum, Yuri dan Baekhyun mendapat hukuman karena menggunakan kekerasan fisik.

"ini semua gara-gara kau, dasar bodoh!" kata Yuri pada Baekhyun

"kau yang bodoh!" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"aigoo… kalian mau hukuman kalian bertambah, eoh? Hentikan!" kata Xiumin mencoba melerai mereka. yuri yang kesal segera meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Xiumin. Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Lay sudah masuk kelas karena pelajaran terakhir sudah mulai. Xiumin masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"eottokhe min eonni? kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa mengepel" kata Baekhyun lesu.

"tenang saja. Nanti kami akan membantumu diam-diam." Kata Xiumin lagi

"jinjja? Gomawo min eonni" kata Baekhyun senang.

"Baekhyun" Suho memanggil Baekhyun dari lorong ruang guru yang sepi.

"chagi…" Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin dan berlari menuju Suho. "lukamu bagaimana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Baekhyun begitu sampai dihadapan kekasihnya itu.

"gwenchana, sudah diobati tadi" kata Suho. "kau sendiri bagaimana? Rambutmu pasti rontok karena dijambak kuat oleh Yuri tadi" kata Suho sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"umm" Baekhyun mengangguk imut membuat Suho gemas lalu mencium pipinya.

"terimakasih ya. Kau sudah membelaku tadi" kata Suho lagi sambil membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"sama-sama chagi.. kau juga selalu melindungiku dari apapun dan selalu membantuku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan buatmu" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"jadi?" tanya Suho

"jadi?"

"apa hukuman Siwon seonsaengnim?" tanya Suho

"uh! Masa dia bilang aku harus menyapu taman dan mengepel lantai 1 sampai 3, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa mengepel" kata Baekhyun kesal.

"hahaa… nanti kubantu diam-diam ya" kata Suho

"kenapa perkataanmu sama dengan Min eonni? jangan-jangan…"

CUP

Suho mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"jangan bicara macam-macam! Sekarang masuk kelas dan belajar dengan benar ya princess. Aku akan membantumu sepulang sekolah dan setelah rapat OSIS dengan kepala sekolah. Tidak akan lama. Aku janji. Ada Kris, Luhan dan Lay yang akan membantumu juga. Aku mencintaimu chagi, belajar yang benar. Jangan nyontek! Dengarkan apa yang seonsaengnim jelaskan. Jangan malas mencatat! Arraseo"

"arraseo. Aku juga mencintaimu chagi. Jeongmal saranghae"

CUP kali ini Baekhyun yang mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu sekilas sebelum pergi menuju kelasnya bersama Xiumin yang dari tadi menonton drama gratis Suho dan Baekhyun.

….

RAPAT OSIS

"jadi kekurangan biaya kalian 10 juta? Untuk bisa menyelenggarakan seluruh pertandingan butuh dana 35 juta?" tanya Kepala Sekolah mereka Park Jungsoo

"ne seonsaengnim." Jawab Suho

"memotong pertandingan, seperti ide kalian telah membawa kalian sendiri dalam bahaya. Kalian lihat sendiri, kan?" kata Park Jungsoo lagi.

"maaf untuk perkelahiannya, Seonsaengnim. Kami tidak akan mengulaginya lagi." jawab Suho

"baiklah… lupakan tentang hari ini dan fokus untuk pertandingannya. Saya sudah memutuskan kalau seluruh pertandingan olahraga akan ikut serta dalam festival tahun ini ditambah dengan kesenian. Ada 7 pertandingan. Apa kalian bisa mengaturnya?" tanya Park Jungsoo lagi.

"akan kami kalkulasi ulang semuanya seonsaengnim, dan saya akan menyerahkan laporannya besok dengan proposal yang baru." Jawab Xiumin selaku bendahara OSIS.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu besok sepulang sekolah utuk laporan dan proposalnya. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" kata Park Jungsoo lagi.

"Min noona, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Suho

"aku akan mengerjakannya dengan Krystal dan juga Jongdae. Tenang saja. Akan selesai besok. Sekarang kau dan Chanyeol cepat bantu Baekhyun. Katakan padanya aku masih ada urusan sebentar" kata Xiumin lagi

"gomawo noona. Kami pergi dulu ya" pamit Chanyeol dan Suho.

….

"chagi.." Suho mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun begitu sampai di lantai 2.

"loh, Min eonni mana?" tanya Baekhyun

"masih ada urusan" jawab Chanyeol.

"hahaa… kau ini kenapa sih yeol" tanya Baekhyun

"habis, setiap kesini pasti jadi obat nyamuk" kata Chanyeol lagi

Pffftt…. Kris, Lay, Baekhyun dan Suho menahan tawa mereka.

"hei,hei,hei… kau tidak lihat? Min noona ku juga tidak disini? Kita ini bernasib sama yeol, ah" kata Luhan.

"setidaknya kau punya Min eonni itu" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"oh iya, Kyungsoo mana ya? Katanya mau ke lantai 1, lama sekali" kata Lay

"yeol,ah… ini kesempatanmu. Temui Kyungsoo di lantai 1 dan jangan bawa dia ke atas. Jangan sampai bertemu dengan Baekhyun atau Suho dulu" kata Luhan sambil berbisik. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Kris dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kris. Dia juga menoleh ke arah Suho dan melihat tampang Suho yang seperti mengatakan 'help me guys, please' akhirnya Chanyeol turun ke lantai 1 untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"aku saja yang cari Kyungsoo nya" kata Chanyeol lalu pergi.

"sekarang, aku obat nyamuknya" jawab Luhan dan dihadiahi suara tawa Kris, Lay, Baekhyun dan Suho.

LANTAI 1

"Kyungsoo ya" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya

"hei, Chanyeol ah… sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo

"oh, aku baru saja selesai rapat OSIS, kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol

"ini, aku mau membantu Baekhyun yang sedang dihukum oleh Siwon seonsaengnim, tapi aku kasihan pada Yuri. Tidak ada yang membantunya. Makanya aku membantu Yuri sebentar, nanti baru bantu Baekhyun lagi. lagipula ada Kris, Luhan dan Lay yang membantu Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo

"oh begitu… mau kubantu?" tawar Chanyeol

"eh, apa tidak merepotkan? Kau pasti lelah sehabis rapat OSIS" jawab Kyungsoo

"ah, ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku bantu ya. Lagipula tidak gentle sekali kalau aku melihat yeoja sedang susah tapi tidak kubantu" jawab Chanyeol.

"hahaa… ada-ada saja. Baiklah" kata Kyungsoo lagi

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Yuri selesai mengepel lantai 1. Dan kini sedang beristirahat di taman sebelum mereka membersihkan taman sekolah.

"jadi bagaimana hasil rapatnya, Yeol ah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"semua pertandingan olahraga akan ikut ditambah divisi kesenian. Maaf untuk pertandinganmu, Kyungsoo ya" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Gwenchana… mungkin belum saatnya. Aku juga masih harus belajar lagi" kata Kyungsoo.

"jadi, tennis akan ikut bertanding?" tanya Yuri

"ne. kau bisa bertanding yuri, ya… sejujurnya keputusan kami waktu itu masih belum pasti. Tapi ternyata banyak pembina club yang sudah memberitahukan keputusan itu sebelum kami. Maafkan kamu, Yuri" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"mungkin seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian. Aku yang salah. Aku dan Kibum memang menyiapkan pertandingan ini mati-matian. Jadi jujur kami kecewa. Dan kalau sudah begini, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maafkan kami Chanyeol ah" kata Yuri lagi

"sudahlah… kita semua memang salah. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku dan teman-temanku, kubantu membersihkan taman ya" tawar Chanyeol lagi.

"baiklah… cepat, sebelum malam" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Suho baru saja selesai mengepel lantai 3 dan Kris, Lay juga Luhan sudah pulang karena sudah selesai mengepel lantai 2 sedari tadi. Xiumin, Krystal dan juga Jongdae juga baru saja meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan bergegas pulang. Tersisa Yuri, Kibum yang masih di perpustakaan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Suho di sekolah.

"Baekhyunie, sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang" kata Suho

"iya chagi… sebentar, aku mau ambil tas dulu"

"mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Suho

"mian chagi… aku sudah dijemput. Kau ini pasti lelah, aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti tadi pagi. Kau butuh banyak istirahat" kata Baekhyun

"hmm.. iya chagi. Nanti aku akan istirahat" kata Suho. "kajja" Suho menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah bersama. Sebelumnya mereka melewati taman tempat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"chagi, itukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo" kata Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman dimana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk mengobrol. Perasaan Suho tidak enak. Dia ingin membawa Baekhyun segera pulang saja.

"chagi.. chagi…"

"ehh… iya Baekhyun? Umm… paling-paling Chanyeol mau mengatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang menyatakan cintanya. Jangan diganggu chagi, kita pulang saja yuk" ajak Suho.

"jinjja? Ayo kita kesana dan memberikan mereka ucapan selamat secara tiba-tiba. Saat mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih, kita kagetkan mereka. dan kita akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu" jawab Baekhyun semangat sambil menarik tangan Suho semangat.

"tapi sayaang…" terlambat. Suho dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk. Mereka masih bisa mendengarkan suara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari jarak itu. Suho mulai takut. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menolak Chanyeol dan menyebutkan namanya karena Kyungsoo menyukainya seperti yang dikatakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi Suho berpikir lagi. apa dia sebegitu percaya dirinya sampai-sampai mengira Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukainya? Suho mencoba menenangkan pikirannya walaupun jantungnya berdebar debar tak karuan saat ini. Takut!

"Kyungsoo ya, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Chanyeol

"apa?"

"se.. ssee.. sebenarnya, aku…. Aku….."

"aku?"

"aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat makin bulat seperti burung hantu. Kaget, tentu saja. Hei, kau tak akan menyangka Chanyeol, sahabat dari orang yang disukainya ternyata menyukaimu.

"jjj…jjadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

"umm… maafkan aku chanyeol. Tapi aku menyukai orang lain" kata Kyungsoo "aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada orang it kalau saja aku bisa mengikuti lomba matematika, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya sama sekali. Dan maafkan aku Chanyeol. Kau tahu tidak lagu Red dari taylor swift? Dia bilang di lagunya seperti ini "but moving on from him is impossible" dan aku merasakannya sekarang. aku seperti sangat mencintainya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaannya padaku. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, anni! Aku mencintainya" kata Kyungsoo

"begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku juga akan sulit untuk move on darimu. Karena aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo" jawab Chanyeol

"kumohon, jangan begini Yeol, kita bisa bersahabat kan? Akan jauh lebih baik kalau…"

"ssttt…. Sudah. Lupakan apa yang pernah kukatakan hari ini. Kajja kita pulang, ini sudah sore" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"um… mianhae yeol"

"gwenchana" dan dengan itu mereka meninggalkan tempat mereka untuk pulang ke rumah. Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Suho yang menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menatap iba pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"sepertinya aku punya ide" kata Baekhyun

"ide apa Baek?" tanya Suho lagi.

"suah nanti saja. Kita juga harus pulang dan kau harus istirahat. Arraseo!"

"Arraseo princess"

TBC

Annyeonghaseo…

Lama ya nunggu updatenya? Hehehe… ini aku ngebut ngetiknya loh 1 malem doang begitu dapet idenya. Nggak 1 malem sih, 1 hari deh. Hahaa…

Oh iya… Readerdeul… SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI YAAAA! Maafkan author atas segala kesalahan yang pernah author buat, hehee

Buat chapter berikutnya, ada yang bisa nebak apa idenya Baekhyun? Hayoooo….

Hahaaa…. Buat para reader yang setia membaca,,,, TERIMAKASIH *cipok*

Mau dibalesin nggak reviewnya?

Rachel suliss : jadi yang tau kalau Kyungsoo itu suka sama Suho Cuma Kris, Luhan sama Chanyeol aja. Sisanya yang nggak peka, termasuk Baekhyun. Dan BaekYeon itu sebenernya baru! Tapi kalau berita Baekhyun yang punya pacar itu udah lama ada. Serius deh! Waktu itu bukannya sempet heboh juga ya? Di RU aku aja heboh banget, sebelum ketauan kalau pacarnya Baekhyun itu Taeyeon. :D

Baby Magnae : nah, kalau Baekhyun yang fanboy nya Taeyeon itu emang iya kita semua tau. Tapi ini beda… waktu itu di RU aku sama di TL aku sempet heboh kok ada berita Baekhyun udah punya pacar. Dan itu beritanya setelah nickhun sama tipany dan setelah SM konfirmasi kalau artisnya udah boleh pacaran. Tapi siapa pacarnya nggak ada yang tau. Tiba-tiba setelah itu ada berita lagi kalau Baekhyun sama Taeyeon pacaran. Nah ituuu… :D

Byun Hyerin : maaf yaa chingu, aku lama banget ya updatenya? Maaf yaaaaa….. kemaren sibuk banget cari kuliah nih, heheh *curhat* aku seneng kalo kamu suka ceritanya. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya disini masih acak-acakan. Next chapter aku coba lebih bagus lagi bahasanya ya… kamsahamnida {}

fanoy5, LuBaekShipper,novisaputri09 : ini udah dilanjut… maaf ya lama updatenya ;;)

pianissimo : hai,hai,hai…. Disini Chanyeol udah nembak Kyungsoo kok, tapi ditolak… hehee… tapi mungkin nanti Kyungsoo berubah pikiran, hahaaa… kamsahamnida :D

aku sedih liat Siders nya… banyak banget, hehee… tapi gapapa, yang penting kalian udah baca ffnya aja aku udah seneng{} see you next chapter…..


End file.
